The embodiments described herein relate generally to electric power generation, and more specifically to, methods and systems for managing power applied to an electrical grid.
Solar energy and wind energy have increasingly become attractive sources of energy and have been recognized as clean, renewable alternative forms of energy. Wind and solar power generation systems penetrate established utility grids at both the transmission and distribution level. The installations may be widely dispersed throughout the utility network and often require long feeder lines for successful integration within the utility network.
A distributed power generation network includes a plurality of power generation systems each coupled to the electrical grid at different locations. For example, a conventional steam power generation plant may be connected to the grid at a first point of interconnection (POI), a wind farm may be connected to the grid at a second POI, and a solar power generation system may be connected to the grid at a third POI. Electricity applied to the electrical grid is required to meet grid connectivity expectations. These requirements address safety issues, grid stability issues, transmission loss management, as well as power quality concerns. For example, a grid connectivity expectation is that the generated power be conditioned to ensure that the power matches the voltage and frequency of the electricity flowing through the grid. Typically, power generation systems are controlled separately, each reacting to grid conditions.